A rectangle is $5$ units long. The rectangle is also $3$ units wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ }$ $3\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 units. The width is 3 units. Thus the area is $5\times3$ square units. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 3 = 15 $ We can also count 15 square units.